The Death Of Super Craig
by Mega DMX
Summary: Super Craig and the rest of the Freedom Pals unite to battle a hulking, and horny monster- but it's ultimately up to the kid with a deadpan expression to save the day. But if you read the title, you know how it all ends. Based by "The Death of Superman" storyline.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I finally get to to chance to watch "Death of Superman" and after that, I watch a few videos online of South Park: The Fractured Butt Whole and the saw a side mission involved Super Craig and Wonder Tweek's relationship which gives me an idea. I hope you guys you enjoy.**

_**NOTE**__**: 1. This story is inspired by South Park's The Fractured Butt whole.**_

_** 2\. This is an alternative universe where Freedom Pals powers, ability skills, and their hero's descriptions are all true. Why? Well, I want to try something different that I think no one has ever tried.**_

_** 3\. This is my first South Park Fanfic. So, there might be grammar errors and missed type. I'll try to improve myself later on if I made more South Park stories.**_

_** 4\. The New Kid or Douchebag doesn't exists.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. The show and game belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.**_

* * *

Deep outer space, a flying saucer is chasing after a spiky looking meteor. The aliens that are pilot the ship are the same aliens that anal probe Cartman back all the way episode 1.

"Moo." Alien 1 pointed to the meteor.

Alien 2 annoyed. "Moo-moo."

Alien 2 put the speed into their ship to get closer to it but as they almost reach it, the ship then loses power. The meteor is now gone which gets the alien 1 pissed off at Alien 2.

"Moo-moo-moo!" Alien 1 yelled.

"Moo-moo-moo!' Alien 2 snap back.

The two aliens argued like a bickering couple.

Meanwhile, the meteor made it to the solar system passing all the planets except for Earth since the meteor is setting coordinate towards there. It crashes into the ocean and landed near the underwater cavern as the fishes swam away from it. Suddenly, the meteor cracked open and a big hand came out of it's shell.

Later, two divers are swimming to find the cavern where the treasure is at. The second diver doesn't believe as he's full of shit to think there are treasure here.

"Come on, dude. Just say your stupid so we could go home."

"I'm telling you what I saw. Trust me."

Second driver sighed.

The two stop when they spotted a cracked open meteor.

"That's the treasure?"

"Uh no. I don't know what the hell is that?"

The two investigated the meteor and soon they got a close of it, it's empty. As it whatever its living in there, had already left. "Forgot the 'treasure'. This is even better. We'll make a bit of fortune after we donate to science." Second diver said touching meteor.

A silhouette giant appeared right behind as he snarls.

"Don't snarl at me because we stumbled something more valuable."

"That wasn't me."

The two turns to their backs.

"HOLY!"

The monsters growls as it walk closely towards them. The only thing the two divers ever could is screaming to their final breaths. After the monster kills them, he walks straight forward heading north; the direction he's heading is Park County, Colorado which is also know as...South Park.

**A/N: And the worst the first chapter. I know it's short but like I said, this is the first time I'm doing South Park. Second chapter is in the works so in the meantime, let me know what you think of it by review the chapter. Also, if you like it than fav or follow my story and until then. See ya. **


	2. Guinea Pig Attack

**South Park...**

The police forces are seen firing on a giant Guinea dressing in a Pirate costume who got out of prison and seek havoc in South Park. Obviously, bullets has no effect as the Guinea Pirate crawls towards them while killing people as they try to run.

"Remind me to have officer Church's badge for letting this guy out!" Sergeant Yates yelled to his men while firing on a Guinea Pig.

Guinea Pirate laughed. **"Arrgh! You honestly think you could lock the pirate behind bars?! **

The police forces kept shooting with still no luck. As Guinea Pirate gets close and is about to kill them, he get a a taste a bit of frost bite from a young hero name Wonder Tweek. But he's not along as he brings two fellow Freedom Pals name Human Kite, and Mosquito who are standing by with Wonder Tweek.

"Your cuddling destruction ends here!" Human Kite said pointed at Guinea Pirate.

Guinea Pirate swing a car at them, but three quickly dodge and prepared to attack. Human Kite and Mosquito flies up in the air and begin their attack while Wonder Tweek get behind him to give him a zap. It only hurt him a bit, but not enough to fully hurt him.

"Gah! It's not working! We need more back up!"

"Their busy with the Ginger's but I'm pretty sure they'll send someone send to aid us!" Human Kite said still firing his laser burn on to Guinea Pirate's head.

Mosquito's swarm is flying around Guinea Pirate's body and sucking the blood of it.

Guinea Pirate growls in pain. "**AH! Bunch little maggots!" **He managed to grab Mosquito.

"Zzzzt! Help me guyz!"

"Hold on dude!" Human Kite quickly heads over and to shoot Guinea Pirate on the nose to let go of Mosquito. He saved him but ultimately the two get knock back from him leaving Wonder Tweek standing to face him all by himself.

"This is not good." Wonder Tweek tries to freeze Guinea Pirate, but he's not powerful enough to freeze something this big which strain him a bit. "This is it. I'm dead."

**"You're done."**

Guinea Pirate stomp on Wonder Tweek. As soon he lift back up his head, he didn't see nothing down there. No blood or anything. ***Gasped***.

Another hero dash in a nick of time to save Wonder Tweek as he hold on tight to him but quickly let him go knowing he's safe and walk slowly towards the Guinea Pirate. He wears a blue jacket and a matching blue chullo hat with a yellow puffball on top, high-waisted black pants, and a paper taped on to his chest with an 'S' printed on it. Guinea Pirate Shockley remembered the blue hero it's...it's Super Craig.

**"Arrgh."**

Super Craig single uppercut him which is so strong and powerful that it made he flies up to the sky and crash onto the bus."

Sergeant Yates come out of his cover. "He did it!"

The police and everyone else cheered for Super Craig.

Super Craig dash over to Wonder Tweek. "Babe, you okay?"

"I am now. Thanks." Wonder Tweek smiled.

Super Craig nod.

Human Kite and Mosquito recovers and joined the two.

"Oh, don't mind uz, guyz. We're fine." Mosquito said.

Sergeant Yates walk up to Super Craig to give him a hand shake for a good job he did. "Thanks, Super Craig. If you haven't show up, we wouldn't been dead right now." He said with a smiled.

"Uh, your welcome."

"Hey, we help too." Human Kate speaking out to Yates.

A fangirl approaches to Super Craig as she seems to be super excited to finally meet her favorite hero as she the way, she dressed just like him. "Super Craig, I'm a huge fan of you!"

Super Craig looks down on her. "I can see."

"Can I get a selfie with you?!"

"Sure, whatever."

The two get close together, fangirl smiles and Super Craig still in his deadpan expression, and she took a picture as she squealed again.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Fastpass arrived the scene. "Don't worry, fellows. F-Fastpass is..." Fastpass looks like he got here to late as he saw Guinea Pirate is already defeated. "Nevermind."

"Well, since you're here. You can help with the clean up here. Me and Mosquito got somewhere else to be." Human Kite said.

Fastpass sighed. "Again?"

"Thanks, dude. We owe you." Human Kite said as he and Mosquito took off in the sky.

"W-well, I guess it's just the three of us then."

"Sorry, Fastpass, but me and Super Craig have plans together," Wonder Tweek hold Super Craig's hand. "We'll catch on to you later." And the two left leaving Fastpass alone with the mess.

"J-je-jer-je-assholes."


	3. Quality Time

Later, Craig and Tweek are in their civilian outfits as they walk down the street while holding hands. Of course, everyone look on them like "Aww", or "I'm glad their together", or "Thanks to Super Craig and Wonder Tweek, they bring inspiration to South Park". While walking, they passed a toy store with Super Craig action figures in display and by the window, and fans of Super Craig who even dress like him having conversation about the fights of Super Craig he faced.

"Looks like you become the most popular hero this month." Tweek said to her boyfriend.

"Well Super Craig: The Movie is a big hit. People wants to spread the joy of it's success."

Tweek got an idea. "For the first thing on our date, we should go see your movie."

"Again?"

Tweek got a bit excited as he twitch a bit. "I can't help it. It's so good, babe. Please."

"Alright, fine."

Tweek check his phone. "AHHH!"

"What?"

"Super Craig: The Movie is about to start in a hour! Will never make it!"

Craig hold his hand tight. "The hell we will." Craig can't used his speed to get the theater in no sweat, so he have to ran normally down the sidewalk while Tweek kept holding his hand as he tries to keep up with him. They push people away when their in their path, crosswalked without looking both ways as cars honk and avoid not running over the kids. "Will cross through the alley to get there faster." As so they rush to there, but Craig made a mistake because their are 6th graders here.

"Shit."

"GAH! Oh no!"

"Well, well, well. Hello, Stupid Forthies." 6th Grader 1 grins.

Tweek panicking. "Please! W-We don't want any trouble!"

6th Grader 2 smirks as he walk closer to them. "You're already in trouble, fourthy."

"Get behind me, Tweek. I won't let them lay a finger on you."

6th Graders laughed at the two couple

"Aw that's cute. He's trying to protect his boyfriend. "

6th Graders laughed again as they surrounded them. Tweek still terrified just got behind of Craig as he gets ready to fight them.

"Any last word?" 6th Grader asked him while cracking his knuckles.

Craig is about to flip him off until a voice from above respond to one of the 6th grader's question.

"Yeah. Run."

A fat kid wearing a racoon-like mask with raccoon ears wit metal claws, a utility belt, a red cape with a capital "C" on the back of it, a racoon tail, a white shirt with a capital "C", and a gray jacket and gray pants drop down in the center in front of Craig.

Craig facepalmed."God damn it."

"Hey, it's Catwoman."

"But fatter."

"GOD DAMNIT I'M NOT CATWOMAN AND I'M NOT FAT! I'M THE COON!"

6th Grader are confused. "I thought their's already a Coon."

"Yeah, that Coon Chick."

"That bitch is not The Coon! She stole my idea just to get back at me!"

"Whatever. Let's kick his ass!"

The 6th Graders attacked The Coon, but The Coon dodged their attack and slash their faces one by one. The 6th Graders cried in pain as they cover their face. "You're gonna get it, fatass!" 6th Graders got on their bikes and rode off.

Coon smiled as he turn to Craig and Tweek. "No need to thank me, guys. Just doing my job."

Craig stares at The Coon. "You honestly think saving us from a bunch of 6th Graders will have us taking you back as member of the Freedom Pals?"

The Coon was silent as he looks both ways. "Nooooo."

"Well the answer is still no." Craig said.

"Yeah! After that crap you pull last year with the mayor election!"

"I told you before, Tweek. It was Mitch Conners who do all those things to you and the people of South Park. He framed me!"

Craig crossed his arm and said. "I don't care, fatso. You're still not welcome. Come on, Tweek, we can still make it."

The two rush pass The Coon.

"Wait! Come back! YOU NEED ME GOD DAMMINT!" The Coon growls. "I'm getting back to the Freedom Pals. One way. Or another."

* * *

After the movie, Craig and Tweek are at the Stark's Park as they cuddle together by the tree.

"Craig."

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

"Uh, yeah."

"What do you love about me?"

Craig think for a sec. "Um, well, you're...twitching personality."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

Tweek look sad. "Oh. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Tweek glared at him.

* * *

Next, they went over Craig's home and play Injustice 2, Craig chooses Superman and Tweek chooses Wonder Woman as they fight.

"GAH! I'm about to die!"

"Looks like your finished, babe. Should have save your special move." Craig said.

Craig uses the special move and defeated Tweek. All three rounds, Craig is the winner.

"AHHH!"

"Better luck next time." Craig smirked.

"Rematch!"

"Your funeral." Craig said setting up the game again.

After three rounds, Tweek lost again.

"GAH!"

"We done?"

"NO! Rematch again!"

"Again?"

"Yes, again! Set up the challenge!"

Craig sighed.

* * *

Later, the day is about to go dark and it's time for Tweek to go home. Tweek and Craig stand outside of Craig's as they talk a bit before Tweek leaves.

"I had a good time, Craig." Tweek smiled.

"Yeah, me too." Craig smiled too.

The two were silent for a sec.

"Welp, goodnight."

Craig is about to close the door, but Tweek stop the door for a sec."

"Wait, Craig! Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Right."

Tweek is ready for a goodnight kiss on the lips, but instead...

"Team assembly meeting is tomorrow at 5 pm. Thanks for reminding me, babe." Craig said close the door.

Tweek just stood their for a sec after a door close on to his face. Now, he's a bit sad that he didn't even kiss him or say "I love you". What's going on? Is he getting tired of him? Hope not.


	4. Freedom Pals Assembly

**At the Freedom Pals Lair (Token's house)...**

The next day, All the members of The Freedom Pals are counted for this week's meeting (Except for The Coon who got kicked out of the team for good). There's Doctor Timothy (mastermind and leader of The Freedom Pals), Mysterion (Second commander of this team), Human Kite, Toolshed, Call Girl, Super Craig, Wonder Tweek, Tupperware, Fastpass, Mosquito, and Captain Diabetes.

Doctor Timothy uses his telepathic powers to communicate his team. "_Alright, Freedom Pals. Before we begin, let's go over yesterday events. Mysterion, would you like to go first?"_

Mysterion stood up from his seat. "Me, Fastpass, Toolshed, and Call Girl had round up most of the Gingers. Unfortunately, their leader slip away while dealing these pricks.

Toolshed stood up too. "We have some possible locations that their boss might be there."

_"Excellent. Human Kite."_

Human Kite stood up. "Guinea Pirate escape from prison. "Dumbass security guard let him out when he saw I quote "Why would a most adorable creature would be locked up in here"?"

"He's so f-f-out of here."

Mosquito stood up. "BZZZT! We forgot how strong he is. Thankfully, Zuper Craig showz up to zave our azzez."

Wonder Tweek smiled to Super Craig, but he wasn't even looking at him which mad him sad even more.

_"Well, alright. I know Tupperware caught a virus yesterday, and Captain Diabetes was stayed in detention. So, will move on to today's activity. Tupperware."_

Tupperware holds out a list for today as he stood up. "With the success of Super Craig: The Movie and the merchandise, a sequel is already set up for you and Tweek since he's going to play a major role. Schedule is next week Monday at 8 AM."

"GAH! OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO BE IN MY BOYFRIEND'S SEQUEL! WHAT IF I SCREW IT UP?! SO MUCH PRESSURE!"

Super Craig hold his hand. "Calm down, babe."

"Yeah, Wonder Tweek. Your going to do fine." Call Girl said.

"I hope so." Wonder Tweek said still feels the pressure inside of him.

"Moving on. From the Wish Foundation, a little boy in the hospital with the case of the diabetes could used a hero to meet."

"Captian Diabetes is on it."

"Okay. Moving to the next, For reminders, tomorrow is Jason White aka White Power-still uncomfortable with that name-is his birthday tomorrow, and us heroes has to come to pay for respect for our fallen member."

"I forgot. Wh-what happen to Jason?"

"Don't you remember, Fastpass?" Human Kite said to Fastpass. "Last year, He got run over by the villain name Road Rage."

"Oh yeah."

(**A/N: I know Jason got run over by a police car, just want to change it a bit but still get run over.)**

"Last one, Since we've kicked fatass out of the group, we're planning to open an audition to fill in the empty seat."

"I heard about another Coon who is a girl. She looks like a better version of Cartman; maybe she can join Freedom Pals." Human Kite suggests.

"Yeah, we could used more girls in the team." Call Girl said.

"It waz becoming a zausage pack anyway." Mosquito said.

"I like sausages." Wonder Tweek said.

_"Will see who's worthy enough to be part of Freedom Pals when set up the audition this Sunday. That concludes our this week meeting. Will meet back next Friday."_

Mysterion spoke. "I won't be here."

"Why? Call Girl asked him.

"So he could have the whole day to jerk off too his Tammy." Super Craig said.

"Very funny, dick. I can masturbate to her whenever I feel like it. No, I promised Karen I would take her to the zoo."

"That's sweet, Mysterion." Call Girl smiled.

"We could push the meeting this evening. I'll let my parents know that we'll be having a sleepover."

"Sorry, but me and Wendy have movie night together," Toolshed said as he holding hands with Call Girl. "And since my mom and Shelly went on vacation to get away from the farm, and Dad is too high of his ass to care, it's perfect."

"Try not to puke on me when we're making out." Call Girl teased to Toolshed.

"Don't worry, baby, I make sure my stomach is pumped out before planning for our movie night." Toolshed teased back.

The two get closer together and kissed making Wonder Tweek jealous that these can kissed while he and Super Craig haven't.

Tupperware think for a sec. "Let's see...how about will schedule Thursday at the same time?"

"I'm down for it." Captain Diabetes said.

The rest of The Freedom Pals nod to agreement for a good day for next week meeting.

"_Then, it settles. Freedom Pals, dismissed."_

Everyone got up from their seats for some left and others stay to have a quick conversation before leaving.

Wonder Tweek sees Call Girl and Toolshed talking to each other. Maybe he can get some advice from her, he doesn't want his relationship with Super Craig to be broken as he tries to stay calm.

"Really? Then, what happens next?"

"Nothing, Call Girl. The Fantastic 420 just fucking lay there and get high at Tegridy Farms while I have to deal with their rogue. Remind me again why the fuck the world thinks these losers are "World's Greatest Heroes" again?"

Wonder Tweek approached. "Wendy, can I speak with you for a sec?"

"Sure, Tweek."

"I'll be outside with Mysterion waiting for you, okay?"

"Okay, babe."

Toolshed left.

"What's in your mind?"

Wonder Tweek stays calm. "You and Stan are together right?"

"Obviously."

"And you guys always say "love you" to each other, right?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"How did you do it? How do you get someone to say to love you back?"

Call Girl is now getting worried for Wonder Tweek. "Is everything okay between you and Craig?"

"NO-NO-NO, everything is a lot, Call Girl! It's just that...well...being with Craig is the best thing every happening to me, but I feel like he doesn't share the same way on how I feel. He never say "I love you" or infact kissed me on the lips. Is he bored with me? If so, how can I fixed it?"

"Tweek, of course Craig loves you. He's just one of those guys who doesn't expresses their feelings towards their partner like those certain anime characters."

"I know, but I just wish say it just this once."

"Well, if you feel this way, you can try couples therapy. It works with me and Stan and we've never been more happy than before."

"I-I don't know. What if he gets pissed off? I don't want him to get upset with me?" Wonder Tweek started panic again.

Call Girl clam him down. "Trust me. He'll thank you later." Call Girl said and leaves.

Wonder Tweek turn to Super Craig as he and Tupperware having a conversation. Whatever it is, they're laughing about it. Maybe couple therapy might work, but just to be safe, he'll try other option before doing that.


	5. Take Me Back

**At Cartman's Residence...**

Inside Cartman's room, The Coon is walking back and forward as he mumble to himself while looking pissed off.

"This is so unfair! I fucking founded this group called "Coon And Friends" before renaming into "Freedom Pals" and I help recruited new members for the Coons And Friends, and this is the things I get! Mitch Conners did all that shit! Not me!"

His mother come in with cheesy poofs.

"Is everything alright, sweetie?"

"Everything is fine until you come in and interrupting me."

"Well, I brought you a little snack if you're hungry."

"Oh, hell yeah! Give me those Cheesy poofs!" The Coon said grab the bag, and starting eating.

Would you like apple juice to go with that?"

"Yeah, I want some juice." Coon said as he eats.

His mother left his room to get him some juice.

The Coon stop eating for a sec. "I am The Coon. And I shouldn't sulk when I'm in the bad pit-time to be a man speak everyone like a hero."

* * *

**At Kyle's Residence...**

Kyle is lying on his bed talking to his girlfriend on the phone. His girlfriend had already left South Park to go visit her Aunt and Uncle for three weeks. "Bebe, I wish you here, I'm already missing you..." Kyle chuckles from her respond on the phone. "I can't help it...Sure, Bebe, I'll send you some photos; especially the one you _really _like." Kyle said with a naughty smile on his face; referring to his ass.

Then all the sudden, a big rock was thrown into Kyle's window.

"Bebe, I'll call you back." Kyle said and then hang up, he went over to his broken window and sees The Coon on his knees and faked his cries as he hands are together.

"KAHL!"

"WHAT THE FUCK, CARTMAN?!"

"Please, Kahl! I missed being part of The Freedom Pals, and I missed fighting crime along with my friends!"

"You're not coming back!"

"Please, Kahl! Don't be such a jew!"

"I AM A JEW, FATASS! NOW, GET THE FUCK OFF MY PROPERTY OR I'LL LASER YOU!"

"Come on, Kahl! Please!"

Kyle got really angry as he begins shooting laser out of his eyes. The Coon quickly dodge and ran off as Kyle keep shooting at him.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

Mysterion, Toolshed, and Call Girl have are in an old abandoned Mall; they found the leader of Ginger gang as they surrounded him.

"It's over, kid." Mysterion pointed him.

"Yeah, kid, you're surrounded. Now, come quietly." Toolshed.

The Ginger kid is screwed now since there's no where to escape now until...

The Coon jumps down from which got all four of surprised of this and landed on the ginger kid crushing him. "Ow fuck!" Coon got back on his feet and turn to his "friends" as they're still in a shock. "I heard you're looking for that stupid ginger. No worries. The Coon will help you find him."

"You're on top of him, dumbass!" Mysterion pointed.

The Coon look down that he's on top of Ginger kid who is now dead after being crushed. "Oh." The Coon look back to his team mate and are now pissed off. "Sooo, can I join back to the team now I stop this Ginger?"

The Freedom Pals just glared at him

* * *

**At Craig's House...**

Craig, Tweek and his sister are watching The Boys on Amazon until he heard a doorbell.

*sigh*. Craig got up top open the door to see The Coon with bruises and a nose bleeding.

"Craig, what's up?"

Craig slam the door in front of him.

"Damn it." Coon said as he leaves.

* * *

**On the streets...**

The Coon was walking down the streets passing by people as they say "a kid going to a phase", or "doing prostitution" until he spotted Fastpass, Captain Diabetes, and Mosquito just finished capturing bank robbers. He rush to them. "Hey, guys!"

They saw The Coon and quickly got away from him.

"God Damn it!"

* * *

**At Token's Manson...**

The Coon telling Tupperware and Doctor Timothy how much he loved his friends and will work even harder than before to earn their respect which Tupperware respond to The Coon.

"Bullshit."

Doctor Timothy talks to The Coon using his Telepathic powers. _"I'm sorry, Eric. But this has gone long enough. The reason why we let you back into the group after the Cthulhu battle because of me of my kindness, but then later on you destroy the original franchises plan I've worked on, and then become mayor to destroy this town and outlaw superheroes."_

_"Hey! The last one is all Mitch Conners doing!"_

_"It doesn't matter if it's you or not. I learn mistake. You are never coming back to the Freedom Pals. Understood?"_

"Yeah I got it." Coon replied and leaves.

* * *

The pissed off Coon is sitting on the ledge on top of the Tom's Rhinoplasty. "This is bullcrap! Nobody wants me back! Come on Coon think; there's got to be way to win them back," The Coon got an idea. "I know someone who could help.

* * *

**At Professor Chaos's Lair...**

The coon walks down as look around and sees everything is the same shit like last time when he and his rest of the Coon and Friends first show up. But what he should have known is a wire but he trip over it which alarm the whole place.

The Chaos minion jump out holding dangerous object as they surrounded him. General Disarray approach to The Coon. "Big mistake trying to attack us all by yourself." He said.

"I'm not here for a fight. Just want to talk to Butters."

"That's Professor Chaos to you, Coon. He will be king someday when he take over this world. So, treat him with respect."

The Coon scoffed. "Anyone who don't respect me or my authority, don't earn my respect. Now take me to Butters, you little dildo."

"Not going to happen."

"It's alright, General," Professor Chaos shows up. "Okay, Coon, you want to speak with me? Speak to me."

The Coon sighed. "I need your help."

Professor Chaos begins to laugh as the rest of his minions laugh with him. "You want _my _help? A hero who need help from your archenemy."

"Stop being a dick, Butters."

"Sorry. But why do you want my help? You Freedom Pals always foiled my plans."

"I'm not part of The Freedom Pals anymore. They've kicked me out for something that wasn't my fault so I'm trying join back to them."

"Did you say you're sorry?"

Coon yelled. "Why would I apologized for something that I didn't know?!

"Okay, okay." Professor Chaos got an idea. "I have some ideas that could help. Come to my office so we can talk."

"You better not fuck with me, Butters. I'm serious."

"Trust me. I don't fuck things up. Not this time."

* * *

**At the beach..**

Later that night, We see a drunk homeless Man peeing in the water for no reason. While doing his business, the hulk size alien rises from the ocean as it finally reach his destination, he look down on the homeless as he's peeing but on his leg. The Homeless man was phased by this and he could say is...

"Sp-spare some change." He slurred.

The Monster crush his head as the body collapsed. Then, he stared down the body as he begins to pants heavily.

Later, he headed to the city where there lots of killing and lots to fucked.


	6. Break Time

Super Craig and Wonder Tweek are walking down the neighbor together while holding hands.

"Looks like it's quiet." Wonder Tweek told his boyfriend.

"Good. We can take a break." Super Craig said.

"You sure? What if our friends need our help for something?"

"I'm pretty sure they can handle bunch of Chaos minion, gingers, or even a Mexican Joker, without us" Super Craig then smiled to Wonder Tweek. "Hey, you wanna come over to my house watch a show with me?"

"Okay, what show are we watching?"

"The Boys."

"The Boys? I've heard of it but never seen it because I don't have Amazon Prime."

"Well, you're in luck, babe. I just set up an account and already selected the show that I'm _soooo_ existed to check out."

* * *

**Tucker Residence...**

Super Craig and Wonder Tweek walked inside and they saw Tricia sitting on the couch watching The Boys as well but using her brother's account. This tick of Super Craig after seeing this.

"Tricia, what the fuck?"

"What?"

"You're watching my show on my account."

"You're not the only one who love the show. Plus, I'm lazy so...eh."

Wonder Tweek smiled and waived to Craig's sister. "Hi, Tricia."

Tricia smiled and sweetly greet back to him. "Hi, Tweek."

Super Craig rolled his eyes. "I want to show my boyfriend of this show. Start this series over, and beat it."

"Fine, I'll start over, but I'm not going anywhere. I'm only half done at episode 5."

"I don't care. Leave."

"I don't mind her staying if she enjoys the show."

"Thank you, Tweek."

Super Craig groans.

And so Super Craig, Wonder Tweek, Tricia watch the whole first season of The Boys through out the whole day. Things were pretty good except for Super Craig who wants to watch the show with his boyfriend only until a doorbell rang.

*sigh*. Super Craig got up top open the door to see The Coon with bruises and a nose bleeding.

"Craig, what's up?"

Super Craig slam the door in front of him, and went back sitting on the couch.

"So, I don't get it. Shouldn't Translucent bleed out out of his eyes, ears, and other holes after the bomb exploded?" Wonder Tweek questioned with a confused look on her face.

"I've been asking myself after watching the episode." Tricia respond to Tweek.

"For the cool effect that's why." Super Craig dully answered the two.

Wonder Tweek sense of annoyance from Super Craig. "I-My I used your bathroom?"

"Sure."

Tricia paused the show. Wonder Tweek got up and head upstairs to the bathroom. With him at the bathroom, Tricia turn to his brother and tell him off with serious look on her face. "You're a real piece of shit."

"Excuse me?"

"When I see you and Tweek here, it looks like you don't want him anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"When is the last time you say 'I love you' to Tweek, or even kiss him."

"That's not even your business."

"It's my business when I see Tweek looking upset from the inside."

The two quickly drop the conversation when they heard Wonder Tweek coming back down.

"Tweek, I've been thinking..."

"What is it, babe?"

'Well...I was hoping we go out to an restaurant tonight. Just you and me, babe."

"Aww. I would love to go with you tonight." Wonder Tweek then thought to himself. _"__I guess he has a change of attitude"._

Super Craig smiled but frown when he get a quick glimpse of his sister who is glaring at him with her arm acrcoss but then flip him off.

**A/N: Sorry for the chapter to be short, I'm working on another story at the time. Will come back to it with another chapter which will be called "Double Date". See you then.**


	7. Double Date

**Chapter 7: Double Date**

**Tweak Residence...**

Tweek in his suit which is a bit messy is sitting on the couch waiting for Craig to arrived as he's extremely nervous.

***DOORBELL***

"AH!" Tweek then calm himself down as he reach the door to open. When he opens the door, he lightly gasp as he blush to see Craig not wearing his hat and wearing nice black suit with a bow tie.

"Hey." Craig said.

"H-hey," Tweek respond with a nervous smile on his face. "You look nice."

"Thanks. Ready to go?"

Tweek nod.

The two exited out of Tweek's home while holding hands and walked to the restaurant. As they reach to Buca De Faggoncini, they noticed Stan in his suit and Wendy in her pink dress are standing on the line.

"Stan! Wendy!" Craig called them.

Stan spotted the two when he heard his name called. "Tweek? Craig?"

Wendy smiled and waived. "Hey guys!"

Craig and Tweek join them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tweek asked them.

"We want to spend more time together. How about you?" Stan asked them.

"The same." Craig replyed.

"That's good to hear. Hey, since we're all here together, why don't we have double date?"

"That sound's cool, Wendy, but-"

Tweek cut off Craig and respond to Wendy. "Sure, Wendy. That sounds fun."

Craig whispered to Tweek's ear. "What are you doing?"

Tweek whispered back to his ear. "Come on, Craig. It'll be fun beside we never had a double date with anyone before."

Craig sighed. "Fine. But I'm only paying _our_ meals."

Later inside the restaurant, the gang already seated and eaten. Now, they're having an conversation as Stan, Wendy, and Tweek laughed. Except for Craig.

"Cartman should learn to not talk shit about Breast Cancer." Wendy said as she chuckles.

Stan and Tweek laughed some more.

"The worst thing Cartman did to himself is stupidly show a slide of him sucking Butters dick." Stan commented.

"Oh god. I still can't get that image out of my head." Wendy cackling.

Craig remains silent the whole time until he spoke. "I'm going to the bathroom." He got up and walk to the bathroom.

Stan stops laughing and then realized he has to go too. "Oh, yeah I got to go too. Excuse me." Stan said as he leaves.

Tweek is now looking bum out as Wendy noticed.

"You okay?" Wendy asked.

"He's upset."

"I'm sorry, Tweek. I shouldn't even mentioned about the double date in the first."

"No it's alright." Tweek than remembered. "I think it's time me and Craig seek couple therapy.

"Are you sure, Tweek?"

"Our relationship is becoming rocky lately and we definitely need help."

* * *

Meanwhile in the boys bathroom, Stan and Craig just finished their business and are right now washing their hands. Stan turn to Craig asked him.

"You're awfully quiet the whole night, Craig. What's up?"

"It's nothing."

"It's the double date thing is it?"

"No, I told you I'm okay with it?"

Stan think a sec. "Is it about your relationship with Tweek?"

Craig stop washing his hands and turn to Stan. "What are you talking about?"

"Wendy, told you me that you and Craig are having trouble with your relationship."

"Dude, our relationship is none of your business." Craig said getting upset.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I'm just saying that maybe you should go to couple therapy. Why else me and Wendy haven't gotten into fight? Though she's still a jealous type when a crook name catgirl tries to flirt with me."

"Our relationship is fine, Stan. Nothing for you to worry about." Craig said and then leaves the bathroom.

* * *

After dinner, the gang exited out of the restaurant feeling awkward.

"That was fun I guess." Stan said.

"Yeah. Fun." Craig said as he hold his hand. "Come on, Tweek. Time to go home." Craig said as he and his boyfriend left.

"Well, that was an awkward double date."

"Tell me about it, Stan." Wendy said, but then looks at Tweek. "I just hope hope they're not planning to break up."

"I hope so too." Stan then hold his hand. "I better take you home."

"Actually, I was thinking we could stroll through the park. The night is beautiful."

Stan smiled. "Yeah, you're right. And the night is nice; a perfect night for us where it can't be ruin."

***CAR HORN***

"STAN!"

Stan and Wendy turn and see Stan's dad in his car and he's stone as he keeps honking the horn while calling his son's name. "STAN!"

Stan groans a bit and facepalmed. "Me and my big fucking mouth."

* * *

Back with Craig and Tweek, the two are still walking down as they stay silent together until Tweek finally speak.

"You hate me, don't you?"

Craig turn and is surprised to hear that from his boyfriend. "What? Babe, why would you say that? I never hated you. It's just tonight I wasn't up for a double date."

"And it's not just tonight, it's been happening for the whole month. It's like your getting bored of me or...maybe you're still thinking about Annie."

"Tweek, you know that's not true." Craig said as he gently hold both of his shoulders. "You know me better than everybody."

Tweek scoffs. "Yeah, right."

"I do. I just...I don't show my true expression."

Tweek remove his hands from his shoulders. "That's why we're going couples therapy right after a visit to White's grave."

"Couples therapy? But-."

"No buts, Craig. I can't deal with this anyone. It's time we get this straight out once and for all." Tweek said and began walk home all by himself.

"Babe wait!"

"Don't follow me! I'm heading home myself!" Tweek shouted.

Craig sighed. "God fucking damn it." He cussed to himself.


End file.
